rose_brigadefandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies of the Rose Brigade
The Rose Brigade... Generally speaking the Rose Brigade is a neutral pacifist community of people that only want to spread dank memes and joy to the world. But nothing in the world comes for free as there were people who wanted to end the joyful sovereignty of the Rose Brigade. Many of the enemies of the Rose Brigade have fallen by the special assault team, consisting of many high level operatives. For many this brotherhood has been a fellowship that has kindled over time. Similar to a pizza; this order has many toppings and delectable additives that were put into an oven and baked until crisp and perfect. Alas... this pizza has been tainted by the many of whom thought toppings like "Anchovies" and "Olives" would taste good; but they obviously didn't. Enemies: Genesis- the pussy-whip master Felled by a raid group of valiant souls, even when the tanks fell, the strong DPS still ended her heresy with powerful spells and ancient sorceries. Sufyan- the muslim Sufyan was a powerful high tier Muslim with skills he picked up off many ISIS beheading. Luckily the operatives in the Brigade quickly DEFUSED the situation. Many say he is still being kept prisoner under high surveillance. Mya- the heart breaker As many women significant others of the Rose Brigade they generally end horribly. This particular female fell into despair as an RBmember played with her emotions and played her for a fool. However her story goes deep than that she then tried another mode of infiltration to try to anger said member, she toyed and corrupted a young brilliant soul of an RBLeader and eventually tore a chunk of its preexisting fragment away and hurt him for life. Some say that member still feels the emptiness left by her acts. *Stern*- the high priority escaped convict the high priority escaped convict. This adversary is a high danger force that is not to be trifled with. He carries an old flintlock pistol "Serenity" that he keeps close at his side and is quick on his draw. He has been known to specialize in ancient forbidden magics, such as transposing his very soul into a phylactery he hides from society,. He has been fought many times with ekgspecialist, where he has been apprehended many of times. However Stern has been in his fair share of prison. Stern has escaped too many times he must be stopped, if one is to see him they need immediately report his locations. Henry- the darkness within the light Henry used to be a agent of pure evil offering none solace. He offed many good people as a hired gun and took no prisoners. However once Rose Brigades Elite operatives caught him with his back turned to a wall he had no other choice. He surrendered the life he used to know doomed to forever live in the solitude of the prison, but then came a day where an Elite member of the Rose Brigade gave him a ultimatum to either rot in his prison or to fight the evil in the world. His old corrupted soul now shines bright and offers refuge to populace of humanity. Emily- the goddess of deception this woman also was a significant other of an RBmember however it was a Leader of quite high prestige, making this loss hurt the most. A smart and very deceptive woman who infiltrated the hearts of many of the members of Rose Brigade, she used this to her advantage gaining favors and different kinds of appreciation form many members. But once she invaded the sacred holy sanctuary of the Rose Brigade's main leader heart her darker side came in as quick as she left. She toyed and manipulated his thoughts clouding the leaders judgement, which sent Rose Brigade into an age of darkness. However as everyone knows from darkness comes LIGHT that is when certain members of the Brigade exposed her corrupt acts and saved the group from the evils within man himself. However doing so was not easy as a large part of this Leaders Soul has been ripped straight out with force and had to slowly be mended by the likes of many of the members. *The Snitch*- the sneaky little rat A vile, deceptive person. Told the Goddess of Deception and the Heartbreaker about the enchanted library of the Rose Brigade, containing the forbidden knowledge of the world. Not to be trifled The Snitch will go down in history as a cuck. Rose Brigade elite operatives are currently searching for this adversary. If anyone knows the whereabouts of this "Cuck" please report them immediately.